Nightmare
by Inulover37
Summary: Soul has a nightmare. That's pretty much it. Really short but really funny at the same time. Reviews not required but apprieciated!


So, funny story behind this fic. I was in art class, talking to my other fellow otaku nerds about the recent Soul Eater episode on Toonami. And, this is what happened. So yeah… go on ahead and read now.

A soft snoring echoed through the small apartment. A teen with white hair slept loudly on his bed, with the blankets scattered every which way. He was the source of the noise.

His name was Soul.

The weapon partner of Maka Albarn.

Soon-to-be Death Scythe.

And the loudest sleeper known to man.

But that wasn't the only thing that was making a commotion through the apartment that evening. Soul's door had creaked open inch by inch, pushed open by a cat. With purple fur and a witch's hat, it jumped up onto Soul's bed and walked over the mattress to his face. It snuggled up against his nose, and Soul unconsciously tried to brush the fur away. The cats face scrunched up in frustration. "Soul. You jerk. Wake up. Come on Soul." It said, shoving it's paws in his face.

Soul just rolled over to his other side. The cat was getting anxious. So, it was time for drastic measures. It transformed; little smoke pumpkins floating in the air, and soon dissipated. Left in its place, was a girl. Purple hair under a witches pointed hat, and an outfit to match. She was crouched over Soul, shoving her breasts in his face. "Come on little Soul." She chimed. "Wakey-wakey!"

Finally, Soul's eyes blinked open, wiping away the sleepiness. He noticed the position of the pair at once, and immediately tried to pull back and push Blaire away. "Blaire! What the hell? This isn't cool at all!" He yelled softly, trying not to wake Maka from her room down the hall.

Blaire reluctantly backed off and sat on the end of Soul's bed, looking up at him with her mischievous eyes. "I have a surprise for you Soul." She chimed.

The weapon grimaced, fearing what came next. Blaire hopped off of the bed, landing on four dainty paws as a cat once again. She walked out of the room, signaling Soul to follow her with her tail. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually followed.

Peering around the corner, he saw Blaire, sitting next to another cat, and another, and another. There were dozens of cats strewn about the apartment, each a different color and marking pattern. Soul stood frozen in utter disbelief. "Wha-?" He stuttered.

He heard a chuckling coming from the throng of cats. He turned to see Blaire sitting on the kitchen counter with her tail wrapped around her paws. "Blaire?! What the hell is going on here?!"

The cat chuckled even more. "It's a game of mine Soul. You have to find a cat that looks familiar to you. You only get one chance though! If you're wrong, I guess they will just have to stay a cat forever." She said.

Soul thought for a moment, and a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Blaire." He said sternly.

"Yes, Soul?"

"Where is Maka?"

Blaire didn't answer, she just smiled, and giggled. "You'll have to find her."

Soul's heart raced with fear. There was no way he would ever lose his precious meister at the hands of a mangy cat. He had to find Maka. She was here somewhere. But how would he know? "Ugh…fine I'll play you're stupid game. How do I find her?"

"You'll know, trust me."

Soul began to scramble around, searching every cat thoroughly. He knew that some of the cats- mainly the black ones- were never going to be Maka, but he checked them anyways. With Blaire, there's no telling what she would do to get Maka out of the way. Even if it meant sentencing her to live the rest of her life as a small black cat.

Once all of the black ones were out of the way, Soul began to check any and every one of them without a care of a system.

"No."

"No."

"No!"

"Nope!"

"Not Maka."

"No!"

"NO."

"NO!"

Soul collapsed on the couch in the living room, punching the cushions with his face buried deep in a pillow. Blaire jumped up to the armrest next to him, and wrapped her tail around her paws. "No luck yet Soul?" She said cheerfully. "You're running out of time you know."

Soul lifted his head a fraction of an inch. "Blaire, what did you do with Maka?" He ordered.

Blaire clicked her tongue. "Ah, ah, ah, I can't tell you that!"

Slender rays of sun peeked through the curtain on the window; the pair looked over. Blaire chuckled evilly, and stood. "Time's up Soul!" She chimed. "You lost!"

Blaire came creeping towards him in her human form, the army of cats hissing behind her as she stalked forward. She chuckled, then leapt.

Soul's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, noting that it was damp with sweat. He was breathing hard, and he wiped the back of his sleeve against his forehead. Soul looked around, afraid that Blaire might pop up again. Nothing happened. There was only the chirping of the birds outside his window with the sun shining through. He looked at the clock, 9:30. Soul sighed, and flopped back down on the mattress. "What the hell happened?" He whispered to himself.

There was a knock at the door that made Soul jump. Maka slowly opened the door, holding a piece of buttered toast and a glass of milk. "Come on Soul! Time to get up! I know it's a weekend but you still can't sleep in that late!" She said happily, then walked away, leaving the door ajar.

Soul shook the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't going to let that dream bother him anymore. It was just a dream after all.

But nobody else in the house knew that there was a purple cat sitting around the corner of the whole scene, chuckling to herself.

So I swear, this story is complete nonsense and the shortest thing I have ever written in my life. But I still think it's pretty good. What do you guys think? Reviews appreciated!


End file.
